


Easier Said Than Done

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine finds dealing with Ric is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Said Than Done

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Easier Said than Done  
Characters: Ric and Nadine.  
Pairing: Ric/Nadine (Rad)  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Nadine finds dealing with Ric is easier said than done.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Wish I did, but I don’t.  
Words: 186 words without title and ending.

*Easier Said than Done* 

She wants to hate him for how vicious and cruel he can be, but she can’t. Nadine discovers that it’s easier said than done, to hate the man who loves her.

She should despise him for the things he’s done in the past and probably will do in the future, but the only thing she can do is love him.

No matter how many people Ric has hurt, Nadine can’t help but be there for him.

She knows that violence and hatred is all Ric has ever known, so she makes it her mission to help him be a better person. 

Nadine wants to tell him that she knows he’s better than this; working for the mob and killing people like it doesn’t matter.

She can’t though, so instead of trying to tell Ric something he doesn’t want to hear, she continues to remain his friend, even though loving him may possibly get her killed.

All Nadine wants is to live a long and wonderful life with Ric. With the way violence and death always surround them, she wonders if they will ever have a chance.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
